Animal Crossing: The Finale Hope
Animal Crossing: The Finale Hope is an sequel to the Animal Crossing Series. There is a lot more features on this game. It will be released on June 2023. The Start When you start off the game, Rover will greet you, he will ask for your name. Then he will say that you have something on your shirt, from there you will be able to set your skin tone, hair color, face, etc. While customizing you will be able to pick 'Kid' or 'Teen', which will change the size of your villager. Then he will say oh, never mind, after that he will ask you where you are heading, which you will be able to put your town name in. Then he will show you up to 10 town layouts, after that the train will stop, and you will go off to your town. The Town Animal Crossing: The Finale Hope will have the biggest town yet! it will have 35 acres. You will start off with only 3 villagers though but you will be able to have 20 villagers in your town! You will still have retail on your town, but the Able Sisters will now be back in your town. Your towns will also be able to have 2 stories again, but there is an 1.5% chance while picking your town you will be able to choose an 3-story town, the beaches will also be bigger. The City The City is back! It has Nookling Junction, Post Office, Nook's Homes, Museum, Kicks, Gardening Store, Club LOL, Shampoodle, Fortune Shop, Dream Suite, GracieGrace And The Shore Shanity. How To Unlock The Nookling Junction, Post Office, Nook's Homes, Museum and Shampoodle are all unlocked from the start. Nookling Junction Nookling Junction has 5 upgrades T&T Mart, Super T&T, Ultimate T&T, T.I.Y. And T&T Emporium To upgrade into T&T Mart you will have to buy at least 5 items at Nookling Junction and have at least payed off your first home loan To upgrade to Super T&T You would have to buy at least 10 items at T&T mart, and have bought at least 1 set of letters, and you must have at least 5 villagers in your town, with that your town must of been created for more than 10 days, and it must of been 7 days since your last upgrade. To upgrade to Ultimate T&T You must of bought 25 items at T&T or spend 50,000 Bells, and must have at least 8 villagers living in your town, alongside that you must of upgraded your home 3 times, you also must have the gardening store open, and Club LOL. It also must of been 15 days since your last upgrade. To upgrade to T.I.Y you must of spent 100,000 bells at Ultimate T&T, and you must also have at least 8 villagers living in your town, also you must of upgraded your home 4 times. it also must of been 30 days since your last upgrade. To upgrade to T&T Emporium you must of spent 150,000 bells at T.I.Y, and you also must have at least 10 villagers living in your town, also you must of upgraded your house 6 times, you also need to have, GraiceGrace open. it also must of been 50 days since your last upgrade. Kicks To unlock kicks you must of bought 15 items at the able sisters. Gardening store to unlock the gardening store you must of watered flowers at least 35 times and it must of been 7 days since you created your town Club LOL To unlock Club LOL you must have at least 6 villagers in your town and have bought 10 music disks from Super T&T Fortune Shop To unlock the Fortune Shop player has had their fortune told over 15 times. Dream Suite To Unlock the Dream Suite it musty of been 15 days since you created your town, you also must have your 1st house upgrade GracieGrace To unlock GraiceGrace you must of have T.I.Y open for at least 5 days. and you have to pass at least 5 Graice Grace Fashion Checks. The Shore Shanity To unlock The Shore Shanity you must of sold at least 50 shells. Species This games comes with 6 new species, Bats, Puppies, Foxes, Geckos, Porcupine, Parakeet. Bats Bats are really different than other species, their sleep schedules are really different than the normal villagers Normal: 8 pm - 5 am Sassy: 12 am - 10 Am Peppy: 9:30 pm - 6 am Snooty: 5 pm - 6 am Uchi: 5:45 pm - 12 am Mean: 5 am - 10 am Lazy: 8 pm - 4 am Jock: 5 pm - 10 am Smug: 10 pm - 10 am Cranky: 9 pm - 4 am Personalities There are 2 new personalities Sassy (F), Rude (M) Their sleep schedules are Sassy: 7 am - 12 am Rude: 10 am - 4 am Flowers & Fruit Flowers There are new types of flowers Sunflowers, Camellia, Dahlia, Anemone and Lavenders Fruits There are new types of fruits, Lemons, Grapes, Raspberries, Blackberries, Blueberries and Watermelon. Town Fruits Your town can start with, Grapes, Pears, Peaches, Cherries, Apples and Oranges. Pumpkins You can now plant pumpkins! To get pumpkin seeds you need to visit the garden shop between October 1st - November 31st, the price for pumpkin seeds are 2000 bells and they sell for 3000 bells when they are done, It takes 20 days for pumpkins to grow. Bugs & Fishes There are 17 new bugs and 20 new fishes. Homes In Animal Crossing: The Finale Hope, you will be able to upgrade your house 10 times, your villagers also can upgrade their house over time, sometimes villagers will ask you if they can borrow bells, if you let them the next day they will pay you back and buy you an present. Shop Owners Sometimes when the shops close the person who owns the shop will sometime be walking around the town you can talk to them like normal villagers. Glitches Grass This glitch is more of a cheat than a glitch if you press X, A, A, X, Y, Y. Your town will have grass everywhere Duplication To perform the glitch, the player must bring the desired items to another town, and place them on the ground. They must be the last person to enter the town and must not save once the items are dropped. Then, the host should end the session. While the game is loading up the player's town, the wireless switch on the Switch must be switched off. Timing depends on the strength of the Internet connection. If timed correctly, the player will have the items in their inventory, and the other person will have the items still on the ground. Items in water To perform the glitch you must have at least 5 items and an river that flowers straight, you put all the items around you and than, you will be able to place objects in the water, this was later patched at version 2.0. Infinite Fleas Glitch When a villager is visibly stalking an insect with a net in The Finale Hope, if a flea is present on them, it can be caught an infinite number of times by the player until they stop creeping. Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Animal Crossing series Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Simulation Category:Nintendo Switch Lite